El Traidor
by Ale93371
Summary: Un one-shot sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos. Rain era un héroe en la resistencia de Edenia contra Shao Kahn y sus fuerzas... pero todo héroe puede ser corrompido por el mal. La acción transcurre antes del primer torneo Mortal Kombat en Earthrealm.


_**Hola todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic de MK, espero que sea tan bien recibido como lo fueron los anteriores. Este one-shot tiene como protagonista a unos de mis personajes favoritos: Rain, incluso él mismo será el narrador.**_

_**Mortal Kombat y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Netherrealm Studios y Warner Bros., este fic solo fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro blablablá…**_

_**Bueno, ahí va:**_

El Traidor

Edenia, mi hogar, la tierra donde crecí. Un mundo lleno de belleza, paz y fertilidad bajo el buen control de los reyes Jerrod y Sindel.

Desde que era niño siempre soñé con ser el mejor guerrero, convertirme en general del ejército edeniano tal como era mi padre y proteger a mi tierra de toda amenaza y un día esa oportunidad llegó.

El infame emperador de Outworld había organizado un torneo llamado Mortal Kombat por una razón en especial: conquistar los demás reinos. Él nos decía que si los guerreros de Edenia conseguían ganar, nos dejaría en paz… pero si perdían… fusionaría nuestro mundo con el suyo.

Enviamos a los soldados mejor entrenados, los más grandes, los más poderosos; pero fueron derrotados por los guerreros de Outworld, Edenia perdió diez torneos seguidos de Mortal Kombat y como consecuencia llegaba nuestro fin.

La invasión comenzó, Kahn asesinó a nuestro rey y se llevó cautiva a su esposa y a su hija, la princesa Kitana. Las batallas eran sanguinarias, pude ver con mis propios ojos como seres horribles destruían todo a su paso como una plaga, mi padre y su ejército hicieron frente a estas criaturas, pero fue demasiado para él, demasiado para todos, los súbditos de Shao Kahn aniquilaron a casi todo la milicia… incluyendo a mi padre.

Yo y muchos otros fuimos rescatados por la resistencia, un grupo de edenianos que aún continuaba la guerra contra el malvado emperador, ahí fui entrenado con mucha dureza y demostré tener habilidades, poderes increíbles que fui perfeccionando con el paso del tiempo: podía crear agua y electricidad, podían lanzar fuertes chorros de agua con una presión muy alta o fatales descargas eléctricas tan solo con mis manos, además de la habilidad de convertirme a mí mismo en agua y desplazarme sin problemas.

Al ver mis poderes sentía que era el más poderoso… me sentía como si hubiera sido enviado por nuestro dios protector Argus, sentí que debía estar al frente de todo.

Me uní a las filas de la resistencia y entré en batalla, pude destruir a varios de esas asquerosas criaturas, ninguno de esos monstruos era rival para mí y mi poder. A través de los años comencé a ser reconocido dentro de la resistencia, pero seguía siendo un simple soldado… y no podía seguir siendo un simple soldado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tú quieres qué? – me decía desconcertado uno de los altos mandos de la resistencia.

- Quiero ser el líder del grupo, quiero dirigir la resistencia.

- ¿Rain, estás loco? Ya tenemos un líder.

- Pero yo soy mejor que él… y lo sabes, lo saben todos.

- ¿Te atreverías a decirle eso al líder?

- ¡Puedo decirle eso y más!

Enseguida hizo aparición la máxima autoridad de la resistencia, yo no le tenía miedo. Los demás edenianos mi miraban sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rain? – me decía el líder con una voz tranquila.

- Merezco ser uno de los altos mandos, soy uno de los guerreros más fuertes de la resistencia edeniana, nadie me ha superado, he participado en varias batallas para salvarnos y todas he salido intacto: ¡Merezco reconocimiento!

El hombre me escuchó atentamente, no se inmutó mucho pero me habló en tono más serio:

- Rain, eres uno de nuestros mejores soldados, deberías sentirte orgulloso de tu puesto…

- ¡Pero yo no pienso ser un simple soldadito toda mi vida! ¡Yo debería ser el líder!

- Yo ya soy el líder Rain.

- ¡Pues te desafío!

- ¿Qué?

- Como oíste, te desafío a una pelea, si me derrotas seguirás siendo el jefe, pero si yo ganó me cederás el puesto que debe ser mío.

- Rain, no pienso pelear contigo.

- ¡Porque sabes que te venceré, me tienes miedo! ¡Soy el más poderoso de todos ustedes, ninguno de ustedes me ha superado en fuerza y habilidad! ¡Ustedes me respetan y me respetaran más cuando dirija esta resistencia y logremos arrancarle la cabeza a ese bastardo de Shao Kahn…!

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – gritaron el líder y varios de los principales miembros del grupo.

Un terrible silencio tuvo lugar, yo estaba por estallar, realmente merecía el puesto, merecía tener mi ejército, soy el guerrero más poderoso de toda Edenia, nadie debía negármelo.

- Rain… - comenzó a hablar el líder de nuevo tras el silencio. – Con los años tus poderes y habilidades han ido en aumento… pero también tu arrogancia.

- ¡No soy arrogante, solo reclamo lo que me parece justo!

- Sé que te mereces más de lo que tienes, pero deberas esperar…

- ¡NO QUIERO ESPERAR, MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Qué no entienden que bajo tu liderazgo hasta ahora no hemos mucho daño a Shao Kahn?! ¡Dame el liderazgo y demostraré con quien se meten!

- Rain, lo siento, pero no podemos permitírtelo…. La arrogancia solo te llevará a una inevitable caída.

- ¡Caída es la que sufriremos nosotros! ¡¿Qué no ven?!

- ¡Rain!

- ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Soy hijo de un general y no soportaré esto!

- Entonces… te dejaremos afuera. Te quitaremos de las filas, ya no serás parte de la resistencia.

No hacía falta decir que esas palabras fueron los detonantes para que yo estalle y me lance sobre el maldito líder, le dí una feroz paliza que no olvidará nunca, varios miembros del grupo intentaron detenerme, pero eran como hormigas intentando detener a un león salvaje. Cuando dejé inconscientes a varios de los edenianos, me calmé y miré hacía mi alrededor, todos los demás me miraban de distintas formas: algunos con sorpresa, otros con asco, otros con enojo y alguno hasta con miedo.

- ¡¿CONQUE QUIEREN EXPULSARME, NO?! – grité furioso, con una fuerza que hacía a los hombres estremecerse y a las mujeres tiritar. - ¡¿CONQUE NO SOY APTO PARA SER EL LIDER?!

Aún con cólera, fui hasta la salida, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al líder y compañía para decirles una frase que seguramente no podrían sacar de sus mentes:

- ¡SE ARREPENTIRAN DE SU DECISIÓN! ¡YO PUDE SER SU SALVACIÓN, AHORA SERÉ SU RUINA! ¡LAMENTARAN HABERME INSULTADO!

Ya no era parte de la resistencia, por una parte me aliviaba ya no pertenecer a ese montón de idiotas inferiores pero… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

- _¿Cómo puedo hacerles pagar haberme tratado con injusticia? _– Pensaba yo - _¿Cómo puedo vengarme de ellos?_

La respuesta estaba en la destrucción, en toda la muerte causada por Shao Kahn, en sus criaturas, en sus guerreros; la respuesta estaba del otro bando, la respuesta estaba… en Outworld.

No muy lejos pude divisar un grupo de soldados del emperador, una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, era muy arriesgada pero debía intentarlo

- ¡Oigan! – grité a esas criaturas terribles.

Ellos apenas me vieron vinieron corriendo armados, yo me quedé quieto sin hacer nada, mi plan no era pelear.

- Eres muy valiente al enfrentarnos tú solo. – me decía uno de los guerreros listo para atacarme.

- Alto. – Los detuve – no quiero pelear, soy un desertor de la resistencia edeniana. Quiero hablar con Shao Kahn.

- ¡Un momento! ¡Yo a ti te conozco! ¡Te he visto pelear antes, tú eres el sujeto que creaba agua con sus manos, mataste a varios de los míos! Debería…

- Eso quedó en el pasado, mi propia gente no quiso reconocerme y por eso quiero venganza por ese insulto. Quiero que me lleven con Shao Kahn.

- ¿Estas sonñando? – me decía otro de esos reulsivos seres. - ¡Nadie puede ver a Sho Kahn y menos un edeniano como tú!

- Puede ser que sea edeniano… pero tengo algo que para él será muy valioso: la clave para vencer a la resistencia.

Mi respuesta y mi comportamiento tranquilo me hicieron ganarme la confianza de ellos, me ataron las manos y me llevaron a las profundidades de Outworld. Allí pude verlo en persona, corpulento, con una pesada armadura, un casco enorme y una mirada siniestra, era Shao Kahn, el mismísimo emperador.

- Señor- decía uno de los súbditos a su jefe – aquí le traemos a un desertor de la resistencia.

- ¿Un desertor? Vaya, interesante. ¿Pero qué utilidad tendrías para mí? – me decía el con su voz profunda.

- Podría matarte ahora mismo… - dije confiado.

Enojado por mi respuesta, Shao Kahn estaba a punto de golpearme:

- ¿Te crees mejor que yo? Si ninguno de los edenianos pudo conmigo tú tampoco podrás.

- Yo no soy como los demás edenianos… soy el más poderoso. Mi nombre es Rain y fuí uno de los mejores guerreros de la resistencia, yo merecía tener mi ejército pero ellos no querían darme el privilegio.

- ¿Un ejército para ti? Realmente te crees muy superior.

- Lo soy y tengo algo que a usted le gustaría mucho saber.

- ¿Qué? – me decía intrigado acercándose a mí.

- Los puntos débiles de la resistencia, donde atacar y poder destruirlos de una vez. – dije sin dudar.

- Jejeje, eso sí sería de mucha ayuda, hace tiempo que quería deshacerme de ellos, ellos son los únicos que me impiden tener a Edenia bajo control absoluto.

Él me dió la espalda y estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, decidiendo si creerme o no, debo admitir que estaba algo nervioso ya que aún estaba con las manos atadas. Finalmente se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a mí de nuevo para seguir dialogando:

- De acuerdo. Haremos un trato, tú me ayudaras a destruir a la resistencia y yo te daré el ejército más grande cualquier reino haya visto.

- Prepare a sus hombres, yo les diré donde atacar. – acoté sonriendo pensando en mi futuro.

Tal como prometí, ayudé a los hombres de Outworld a atacar en el lugar justo. La sorpresa y el conocimiento de saber dónde golpear nos permitieron, en pocas horas, aplastar a lo que quedaba de la fuerza edeniana.

Aún recuerdo las palabaras de aquel infeliz del líder mientras se desangraba y miraba la destrucción definitiva de la resistencia:

- Rain… ¿Cómo pudiste? – me decía con un último esfuerzo el desdichado.

- Ustedes se lo buscaron, debieron darme lo que me correspondía. – contesté severamente.

- Nos… nos has traicionado… nos… has condenado… le has dado la espalda a tu hogar, a… a Edenia… - concluyó antes de caer muerto por sus heridas de la batalla que no pudo ganar.

- _Tal vez, pero finalmente seré el dueño de un ejército, todos me respetaran y temerán. _– pensé satisfecho.

Casi todos salimos ganando: Shao Kahn conquistó Edenia y yo tendré un ejército bajo mi mando, dije "casi" por el obvio motivo de que mi antigua tierra ya no será la que era, ya no había hermosura, ya no había paz y tampoco había fertilidad; ahora era tan sombrio como mi nuevo hogar, Outworld.

Recordé que cuando era niño, mi padre el general me llevó a conocer a los reyes Jerrod y Sindel, ellos bromeaban que si llegaban a tener una hija, quizá yo años más tarde podía llegar a casarme con ella y convertirme en el príncipe de Edenia, pero solo era una simple broma.

Príncipe de Edenia, no había sido para nado malo, muchas veces sentí que podía incluso ser parte de la realeza y por eso que el color de mi traje de combate será del color que mejor representa a la realeza, será de color purpura.

Soy un traidor, eso no lo niego, he caído muy bajo pera ahora llegaré tan alto, incluso llegaré a ser más que los propios dioses antiguos. Todo el que se cruce en mi camino será destruido sin misericordia, sea quien sea.

Ahora el emperador me ha convocado para, más adelante, invadir otro reino. pero aún no atacara debido a las reglas del torneo… faltaran varios año peros cuando sus guerrero de Outwolrd eliminen a los guerreros humanos en el próximo Mortal Kombat, Earthrealm será conquistado.

FIN

_**Bien ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Rain es un personaje muy subestimado pero fue una pieza clave en la caída de Edenia y aquí intenté representar ese momento.**_

_**Lo de qué Rain se dice a sí mismo "Principe de Edenia" y la broma de los reyes es un agregado mío, no pasa realmente, pero no nunca pude saber porque realmente le dicen así.**_

_**Dejen reviews, cualquier consejo o critica será tenida en cuenta.**_

_**Adiós por ahora. **_

_**Ale93371.**_


End file.
